


Let It Go

by WoodlandGoddess1



Series: Winter Rarepairs 2018 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: Objectively, Percival understood the choice to have the castle on the side of a mountain.But that didn’t mean he had to like it.





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> "Canon era: A and B (and C if ya want) are going with/on a diplomatic mission north that for some reason had to happen in the middle of winter. They see the northern lights for the first time (and maybe kiss while they're at it lmao)."
> 
> Thanks, Nebby, for donating another awesome prompt to the fest!

Objectively, Percival understood the choice to have the castle on the side of a mountain. It provided a level of protection that few others could match: there was one path to the citadel and the sentries would see an approaching force within moments.

But that didn’t mean he had to like it.

Percival hadn’t appreciated how his head swam as he’d urged his horse up the mountain path. Nor the struggle to catch his breath beneath the weight of his armour.

The chill in the air hadn’t helped matters.

Percival was glad he’d been shown to his guest chambers so quickly; he moved closer to the roaring fireplace. He’d have a word with Arthur when he returned to Camelot: no more northward treks. Not for him. Please. Percival much preferred the warmer climes in the south. He couldn’t help wondering whether his difficulties with the cold had something to do with his size.

It wouldn’t be the first time his size had caused him problems: the village girls used to scatter whenever he’d approached them as a boy; he hadn’t realised how intimidating he could seem.   

Percival turned and let the fire heat his backside now. He released a wistful sigh and wondered whether he’d overstep his welcome if he ordered some mulled wine. He’d never been on a diplomatic visit before. He was still deliberating when there came a soft knock on the door. Percival blinked in surprise and said loudly, “Come in.”

The door opened to reveal his fellow diplomat.

“You’ve been cooped up in here all day,” Elyan commented quietly, his gentle tones commonplace now that Gwaine wasn’t around to irritate him. Irises that reminded him of the stones and gems imported from overseas glittered at him. Tiger Iron. That was what the merchant had called the smooth stones bound in metal casings and suspended from leather cords. Percival had never seen something like them before. Not until he and his comrade had been forced to hide at close quarters and he’d had no choice but to gaze down at him. He’d been struck dumb because of the similarity, because of how soft his gaze had been. There’d been an almost healing nature to his gaze. Percival found himself thinking about that now and then. But there was something uncertain there now. “You don’t like it here?”

“Not really,” Percival answered hesitantly, somehow certain he was being tested in some fashion. He lingered near the fire as though it might protect him from the result. “I don’t like the cold. Or being so high up. It makes it harder to breathe sometimes.”

“Ah. I’m sorry,” Elyan said in return. A sheepish smile curled his lips.

“For what?”

“You’re here because of me.” Elyan looked away, the tint of his face darkening. He looked down at his boots and pursed his lips before admitting, “I requested it. I thought it would be nice to spend some time together without Gwaine butting his head in. You know he doesn’t like to be left out.”

“Oh.” A startled laugh escaped Percival. His ears flushed pink. “I’d like that.”

“You would?” Elyan looked up quickly, warm surprise igniting his gaze. It rendered his gaze more gemlike. He beamed at Percival a moment later. “You’re going to experience something fabulous tonight. You should dress warmly, though. It’ll be even colder now.”

It wasn’t long until the pair of them were out on the battlements.

Percival huddled deeper under his cloak and couldn’t help shivering. His companion wasn’t wrong: it was worse now as a frigid wind whipped his cloak forward. He shuffled closer to his side without thinking and then blushed as Elyan glanced at him brazenly, amusement curling his plush lips. Something else lingered under the surface. Something that made his breath catch in his chest. Percival opened his mouth to start bantering, but paused when Elyan nudged him and looked upward.

Percival followed suit. His heart stopped beating for several moments as a river of different hues shimmered across the sky, spreading, dancing like rainbows refracting through a prism. He forgot about his cloak and gripped the frostbitten stonework for strength.

“Beautiful!”

“Yeah.” A soft warmth landed on his gloved hand. “You are.”

“God.” Percival made a face and looked at him. “That was worse than Arthur flirting with Gwen.”

Elyan laughed brightly, his expression crinkling, and Percival couldn’t help himself: he swooped in for a kiss.

“Perhaps the cold isn’t so bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Artist sign-ups for the [Merlin Rarepair Winter Fest](https://pendragonsandco-winterholidays.tumblr.com/post/180639861518/welcome-to-pendragons-and-companys-winter-in) are open, if anyone is interested in participating!!


End file.
